


Murder Trophies

by boyfrienemy



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Death Note: Another Note
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, Cutting, Dubcon or Noncon Moirallegiance, M/M, Revenge Sex, Rivalry, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyfrienemy/pseuds/boyfrienemy
Summary: TW: Noncon, bloodplay, cutting, hatefucking (?), revenge sex, choking, BDSM type themes...Alternative reality where BB is NOT killed by Light, nor is he incarcerated, and somehow evades major dis-figurative burning after Another Note takes place. He stalks Light, breaks into his home, and finds his own way to make up for losing the pleasure of killing L himself-- Light's pride. Light fixates on the similarities between him and L and sees this cruel twist of fate as a type of haunting from L.
Relationships: Beyond Birthday/L, Beyond Birthday/Yagami Light, L/Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Murder Trophies

**Author's Note:**

> How the HELL do people write under 2000 words for a smut fic. Characters be cumming after 5 minutes! Boring! BUT... I envy your brevity. Needless to say, I go a bit too in depth. I don't know if God still thinks I'm epic enough to justify me not going to Hell after writing these things <3 time will tell!

Light clicks open his front door with a weighted sigh, the day’s worries slipping past his lips and into his empty apartment. He closes the door softly and begins undoing his tie. His room is rather small; 10 feet in front of him, his desk sits against a window. To the immediate right of the front door, against the wall nudged in the corner, sits Light’s bed, his dresser on the other side to the left of the door. A small kitchen and a bathroom are the only other rooms branching away from the main room. He has a small television to the side of his desk and a bookcase with books on a variety of topics: from law, to psychology, philosophy, religious texts, as well as some on the art of origami and various collections of poetry and Renaissance era artwork.

Light walks until he’s standing immediately in front of his desk chair. He continues fiddling with his tie until he manages it off and drapes it carefully on a nearby wall hook. He turns his attention next to his watch, taking note of the time as 10:49 pm—another late night out studying for him. Unbeknownst to him, he had a tail that night. A man followed him home, and as Light was focused intently on his watch, the man snuck silently into the room. He’s wearing a black shirt and jeans, and he has a frail form; pale, almost ghostly skin, long and unkempt black hair, stark crimson eyes, and a hunched back that made the boy look more like an animal than a man. He was silent. He stalked forward like a predator, wide, hungry eyes fixated on the back of Light’s head. The other male had no idea he was in the room until the male, known only as “B”, stopped directly next to his ear. With a soft voice, both youthful and haunting in tone, he speaks, venom dripping from his words and onto Light’s neck.

“ _How did it feel?_ ”

Light breathes sharply in. His eyes widen and he flicks a glance to his left shoulder but dares not make any sudden moves. He feels something prod into his back; the sharp tip of a knife very clearly being held against him. He glances around his desk until his eyes settle on a pen, just close enough that he’d be able to snatch it without much threat, if he were quick about it. Light stands still for a moment, the other male simply hovering behind him—watching, waiting, anticipating a response. Swiftly, Light reaches for a pen located on his right side and jams it behind him, managing to lodge it in B’s thigh. The other male staggers back a bit and grunts in pain, Light taking the opportunity to flip around and make a bolt for the door. Despite the room being relatively small, there wasn’t enough time for an escape. B moved just as quickly, managing enough of a slice at Light’s calf to cause him to lose balance. B flings himself on top of him and whips out a small needle, poking it into Light’s neck and watching as he falls unconscious.

…

Amber eyes slowly flutter open, Light’s room illuminated only by a lamp at the very back of the room. Immediately, he takes note of the small ball gag in his mouth and the uncomfortable position his body is placed in, as well as the aching on the back of his calf. He’s on his bed with his arms slung up next to his head, handcuffs chaining him to the bed post. Ankle cuffs lock his ankles to the bottom of his bed and keep his legs perpetually spread. His bare flesh is exposed in the night air, save for his boxers. He jolts up several times with all of his strength, pulling and testing the strength of the cuffs.

“It’s been a little while since you’ve been handcuffed.”

A familiar voice remarks, amused from some safe and foreboding position next to the bed. Light’s face contorts into as much of a snarl as he can manage, and his eyes flick desperately around, his head whipping to face whoever just broke into his home. Eyes adjusting to the darkness, Light can make out the familiar figure of someone he thought to be dead—No, someone he _knew_ to be dead. His face goes white, and his eyes fill with a look of horror, doubt, and fear. B lets out a laugh, his head tilting meekly to the side, his eyes wide and his smile so spread that his teeth almost appear to glow in the night.

“Oh, my name is B. It’s amusing that you’d think I’m him, though. I’ve just… been in the habit of dressing like him, we’ll say.”

B shifts towards the bed and crawls onto it, his skeletal form assuming a position on all fours in a rather natural manner. He sits on Light’s hips, but he’s hardly heavy; it felt no more than it would to have a large dog sprawled across one’s lap. He places his hands on Light’s stomach and presses down, wide eyes watching Light, observing him, scanning every inch of his skin and absorbing every detail his expression could offer. Handcuffed, put in a vulnerable position out of his control, and under intensive watch. It had been four years since Light had recalled the humiliation of such a situation, and it knocked his ego down a few steps. He couldn’t offer any witty responses this time, though; no sly retort back, no freedom of movement to hide his motivations or toy with the other part. No, he was gagged to disarm him. He was truly out of his element here, and it made him far more uncomfortable than words can describe. That absence of control amused B.

“You’re used to being on the other end of this, huh?” B purrs, his gaze trailing down to Light’s stomach. He focuses his attention there for some moments, running his long nails delicately over the flesh, teasing Light and smiling a little more at every involuntary jolt he makes.

“L and I had history.” Though speaking with relatively flat affect, the malice in B’s words was evident. “More history than you two. More history than anyone.” He looks up and locks gazes with Light, intense expression boring into the other. “If anyone had a right to kill him, it would be me. It was _supposed_ to be me.”

Light breathes an amused huff through his nose. What did this have to do with him? B should have settled the score with L first and saved Light the trouble of having to meet him in the first place. L was dead now, so he failed to see the productivity in chaining up the man who killed him. Should this… poor copy of L not settle things on his own time? He certainly didn’t need to involve Light. B narrows his eyes, managing to pick up on Light’s dissatisfaction and taken offense by the murderous glint shone in his amber orbs. B lets out a ghoulish snicker under his breath. He wondered a bit if Light feared for his life.

“I can see how long you have to live, Light Yagami. I won’t be ending that early simply because L hated you, and in service of _my_ hatred for _him_ , I’ll let you continue playing God.”

Light was a bit taken aback at the suggestion. He didn’t know of any new notebooks introduced into the world. Perhaps this man wasn’t using his on a scale as grand as previous owners had. Perhaps he wasn’t using it at all. Light wasn’t allowed much time to consider things, however, as B quickly moved to his next talking point.

“I just have something I want to take from you. Or, take it back, I should say.”

B shifts forward, his face inches from Light’s. A sick grin remains plastered across his pale face.

“I’ll be mad if you try to change topics. So tell me, Light,” B moves to begin undoing Light’s gag. “Tell me how it felt to watch the life drain from L’s eyes as he died.”

With the gag now out, B moves back to his previous position across Light’s lap. The brunette huffs for a moment, enjoying breathing more freely, before he shifts to the side to awkwardly rub what saliva he can off his lips. B watches him struggle, a disgusted look on Light’s face at the feeling of spit around his mouth, before the raven-haired boy takes it upon himself to lean forward. He laps the saliva with his tongue from around Light’s lips and neck before he pulls his shirt forward and wipes him clean. Light, while appearing slightly traumatized, simply clears his throat once B leans back expectantly. But before Light can speak, as he’s inhaling a breath to begin talking, B interrupts. He was quite an impulsive and erratic young man, Light thought to himself, annoyed at the disrespect.

“Spare no detail. I want to know how he looked. How you perceived him, how it felt. I want to know everything.”

Light nods slowly. It was an oddly obsessive curiosity that B seemed to have with L, but Light understood it to an extent. He, too, had once been obsessed with the thought of L’s death. He’d likely chase answers if he hadn’t been there as well.

“I planned it flawlessly. He fell right into my trap.” Wrapping himself back up in the feelings, the same cocky smirk that he’d made upon killing L overtakes his expression. “It almost hurt me to see him so accepting of his fate. So ready to face what was coming to him. He knew prior to his death that it would come, but the betrayal on his face—” Light laughs a bit. “It was nothing short of _euphoric!_ I dreamt of that day for months! He denied me that power for so long… He was beautiful. He was the most attractive to me in the moments following his death as he’d ever been.”

B watches Light with hungry eyes, his brain filling in the gaps of imagery and feeding off the retelling of the scene like a parasite. Light’s shoulders hunch up somewhat, his nose turning arrogantly up as he continues.

“I was infallible in that moment—and _he knew it!_ That was the best part! He submitted himself entirely to me in his last waking hours, and when death finally came to collect his head, he tried to fight back. I saw it in his eyes. He wanted to fight it as they were being drained of that _disgustingly_ smug glow they had. But he couldn’t.”

B felt something prod him from below, and he quickly shifted down Light’s legs. He remained affixed on the story, but it was obvious that reliving the emotions got Light more excited than he’d anticipated.

“I watched that confidence die! I watched myself become a God and I saw it reflected on his face until he breathed his last breath. It was so hard not to rub it in his face; to let him die with hate in his eyes instead of betrayal.”

Inappropriately, B lets out a snicker and glances down, motioning to Light’s boner.

“I suppose you found other ways to achieve that feeling?”

Light scoffs in embarrassment and glances to the side. “I don’t have control over that.”

A demented laugh escapes B’s lips, his head tilting to one side before settling back properly above his head. Light narrows his eyes as he watches the boy.

“How many nights have you sat here to the thought of him?” B chimes. “How long has he been haunting your fantasies? Before you even killed him, I’m guessing.”

“I’m not that undignified.” Light snarls back. B’s smile widens.

“I don’t think you’re undignified enough to tell me that you did it...” B glances down to Light’s midriff as he trails off before flicking his gaze up dramatically. “But I do think you’re that disgustingly self-indulgent.”

Light clicks his tongue, hate twisting his expression. B purrs, his angular body contorting as he slithers down Light’s legs, setting himself with his legs at the other’s calves and his head just above Light’s boxers. The brunette breathes out in disgust, but he doesn’t try to bargain with the male’s obvious intentions. He was in no position to.

“You took from me the one pleasure I had, Light Yagami.” B pulls the other’s boxers down past his thighs. “I’m going to take from you the pride that you felt while doing it.”

Light swallows dryly. B gazes at Light’s long shaft for a moment before he licks a stripe up it and begins swirling his tongue around Light’s tip. The brunette cringes a little, trying to counter any sort of physical pleasure it gives him by reminding himself of the circumstances he’s in. B gathers some saliva in his mouth and allows it to drip down onto Light. He kisses the edges of Light’s tip before he moves up to begin bobbing his head. Without thinking, Light thrusts his hips forward, as though accepting of the advances being made upon him. He bites his lip and curses the impulse, but B quickly uses it to his advantage to move his lips further down Light’s shaft, taking him all in his mouth and eagerly wrapping his long tongue around Light, sucking and moaning quietly. He pulls up for a moment, resting his cheek against Light as he licks around him and moves a hand to begin massaging his balls.

“You’re enjoying this… Who do you see; who do you feel? Are your senses deceiving you?”

Light breathes out what was an attempt at a laugh. “Disgracing the room with mentions of him again?” He dodges the question, and B takes note of this with a wide grin. “If I’m not thinking about, him you are.”

“Mmn,” B coos, staring up at Light with familiarly wide eyes. Light feels like he’s been here before. He glances away at the thought. “There’s a difference in _how_ and _why_ he’s on our minds, Light. I don’t see L when I look up at you. I can’t tell you what you see.”

B resumes pleasuring the other male; he hums around Light’s length, moving up to suck hard on his tip, eliciting a shaky exhale from the brunette, who closes his eyes while B forces his cock down his throat and remains deep throating him for as long as he can manage. Light thrusts into his mouth, keeping his eyes closed, his teeth biting down onto his lower lip.

“Ryuza…” Light quietly moans, quickening his pace while B chokes around him before the boy raises his head. His lips coated in saliva, he moves to clean them with his shirt. He then sits back and reaches for a knife located neatly in his side pocket. Light simply watches him, the whites of his eyes clear in the dim lighting. B locks gazes with him as he positions his dominant hand over Light’s stomach, the knife grazing his skin ever so softly.

“I didn’t bring you chocolates, so I hope this is alright for our first date...” B fakes a pout, which Light cringes at. “I’d like the pleasure of being the first one to spill your blood.”

The edge of Light’s lips curl into a smirk. He’d spare B the detail that this was not the first time he’d had blood spilt. Without hesitation, B presses the blade into Light’s skin and cuts a 5 inch long, 1 in deep slice, enough to cause a notable amount of blood to dapple and leak out of the gash. Light let out a grunt through grit teeth while it happens, and one sharp exhale to process the pain in the immediate aftermath. He watches B as the male hovers over the cut, his eyes wider than before, affixed on the thick crimson liquid seeping from Light’s flesh. He leans close to it and closes his eyes as he inhales, then flutters them open to lick a stripe along the length of the cut, his tongue cupping to gather the blood in his mouth. Light moans in pain, shifting uncomfortably at the feeling, despite the fact that his cock seems to twitch in some degree of mild pleasure, regardless of if he accepts the response or not. B lets a grunt out, but one of pleasure upon appreciating the artistry of his cut, as he then returns to settling in front of Light’s cock. He hovers his head above the boy’s erection and hangs his tongue out of his mouth. The blood, mixed now with his saliva, drips down onto Light’s member, trickling over the sides of the head and down to the base. Light and B both shutter, each for reasons of their own. Once most of the blood has dripped onto Light, B wraps his lips around the side of his cock, his tongue sticking out and making up for what skin his lips can’t cover as he moves sideways along Light’s shaft. He swirls his tongue around his head, appreciating the metallic tinge that the blood offers, mixed with the thick wetness of his saliva and the salty tang of Light’s precum. B uses one of his free hands to begin working his way into Light, preparing him for what he planned to do next. He slips two fingers into Light, the other male grimacing at the dirty feeling. B pumps in and out of him, eventually using his middle finger to rub at Light’s prostate. Light jolts a bit and releases a soft moan, attempting to stifle himself from further physical displays to spare himself the humiliation.

B continues to rub and suck him, and as Light observes the male and the night crawls later into the morning, he begins to find it hard to tell the difference between his fantasies and the reality of his situation.

Perhaps it was a response to the traumatic events taking place, to the very premise of why they’re happening, or the eerie similarities between L and B, but regardless, Light saw the face of his now deceased rival below him. A hot breath staggers past his lips, and some degree of anger fills his stomach with a fire he hadn’t felt for some years. Oral sex is inherently a dominating position; one party has all the control over the other’s reactions, while the other has none. To think of L rising himself from the dead to not only humiliate Light, but to crush him once again under his metaphorical boot, made Light want to reclaim those feelings. He began to thrust into B’s mouth, ignoring the pain in his side as he moves, his face contorting into a dark expression of power-lust; one that irked B. The raven-haired male pulls away, removing the feeling from Light entirely. The brunette breathes out, clenching his jaw at the loss of touch. B was now B, and L was gone from Light’s vision.

“I’m here to torture you, not to give you one last fuck from L.” B reaches into his pocket again and holds up a small bottle of lube. In the darkness, a little strawberry emblem can be made out, and as soon as he opens the bottle to empty a handful into his palm, the sweet aroma of artificial strawberry wafts into the room. Light smiles, internally mocking how childish this boy is.

B backs up and slides off the edge of the bed and onto the floor. Hunched over, his posture almost _worse_ than L’s, he undoes his jeans and wiggles out of them, his shirt and boxers following. He spreads the lube over the tip of his cock and guides it down his length, focusing on applying a more than healthy amount. He turns up to look at Light before he shifts towards the edge of the bed, his thighs up against the end of it.

“I need to do something, so you need to behave. If you try anything, I will take more trophies home than just your pride.”

Light narrows his eyes, but silently agrees to compliance. He’d hate to ruin his New World design for some lowly infant trying to make up for being inadequate. B digs around in his pocket for a pair of keys, then undoes Light’s leg restraints. The chains to his handcuffs could be adjusted on a set of metal rings, so B loosened them just enough to have Light’s ass reach the edge of the bed. He moves back, thighs against the end of the bed, one hand firmly placed on Light’s hip with his nails digging into him and the other holding B’s dick in position. He stares down at Light with wide eyes, his crimson orbs glinting with sick enjoyment.

“Your pride is everything to you, Light Yagami. I want you to know that it’s mine now.” B slips his tip into Light and works his way in, pulling Light to him as he steadies himself. The two stare intently at one another, hate evident in their eyes; but that hate was not the same look either of them wore with L. No, that was a specific kind of hatred that was reserved for him, and only him. As B settles all the way into Light, the brunette clenches his teeth together, his arms tugging forward on the handcuffs just to be sure he was still immobile. B holds his hands on either side of Light, digging his nails deep into his flesh, causing Light to wince. He begins moving, ensuring that Light’s legs are wrapped securely around him.

Feeling comfortable enough, B quickens his pace, quickly working up to fucking Light at a fast rate. Light squeezes his legs together to pull B in, initially hoping to create a sort of crushing feeling for the other, but only succeeding in allowing B further inside of him. Light clenches his jaw to stifle a noise, but is unsuccessful, as a low moan rumbles in his throat. B starts pounding into him, keeping himself in Light as much as possible at all times, trying to force an unbearable pleasure in favor of fostering greater feelings of shame and embarrassment in Light.

B fucks Light hard, his hands guiding Light’s hips, slamming his cock into Light’s tight entrance repeatedly. The sound of slapping skin and the heavy panting from both boys fills the air, Light’s sounds consisting of growls and low moans, B’s of hot breaths and what almost sounds like an attempt at laughter between thrusts. Light’s vision begins obscuring as he loses himself again to the emotional associations tonight gives him; his mind is hazed, and to protect himself from absorbing too much of what was happening, his psyche opted for a dissociative approach by choosing to view B as L. His mouth slightly open, his eyes half-lidded, amber hues obscured by the boy’s long eyelashes, Light lets out a very clear, very audible moan, his cock twitching as the words leave his mouth.

“ _Ryuzaki…!_ ”

B lets out a loud, brisk breath, his eyes widening more and flicking to focus on Light. He didn’t know how Light knew that alias of his, but it was a name he hadn’t heard since _back then_ , and his mental associations with how obsessive his revenge got at that time turned him on.

“ _Mnnh, God…_ ” B lifts Light closer to him, fucking him now at an angle, both men panting and moaning at the pleasurable shift. “Say it again.”

“Ryuzaki.” Light complies immediately, and B’s head twitches back a bit as he bites his lip. Light sees B’s form outlined and illuminated by the light towards the back of the room, his raven locks bouncing as he thrusts forward, some strands sticking around his sweat-coated face and obscuring his eyes. He was pale and terribly skinny—skeletal—no, ghostly, even. His ribs look like they would cave in at the softest touch, and his limbs were long, his hands slender and his nails sharp. He looked like L, and he felt like L. He spoke enough like him that Light’s mind couldn’t tell the difference. And Light seemed to miss L enough not to question it.

“ _Mn, haah… Ryuzaki…”_ Light moans, his eyes closing for a moment before opening wider than before. They soak in how B—no, how L looks. Light bites his lips and turns his gaze up to the ceiling, his cock twitching in pleasure as L continues thrusting into him, his long nails now dug so deep into Light that he draws blood. Light pulls him even closer with his legs, now turning his gaze to lock with L’s.

“Kiss m... _mmn…_ me like you used to, Ryu, _haa,_ zaki.”

B understood the boy was currently delusional, but the feeling that being inside of Light gave him, watching him struggle to process the events and becoming so conflicted that he had to fabricate a reality to cope with his loss of pride, was enough for B not to fight it. He unlatches his left hand from Light’s hip and grabs Light’s face, nails then digging into the male’s jaw. He leans in and begins kissing Light rough, biting his lips and being as sloppy and loud as possible, their tongues fighting for dominance. He continues fucking Light, both of them moaning into one another’s mouths. B trails his free hand down to Light’s neck and begins applying pressure, Light choking out a pleasurable moan as he does so.

“ _Ryuza_ …” He gasps, visions of some sort of divine punishment flashing before his eyes. His punishment had been some time coming. He knows this isn’t his day of Reckoning, but it is certainly a reminder from whatever God lie up there that he’s still playing L’s game, and that L would find some way to overpower him in his quest for a perverted form of Justice. B releases his hold on Light’s neck, Light gasping and attempting to catch his breath as B forces his lips onto Light’s, keeping them as close together as possible so as to deny Light the air his lungs craved.

As B continues fucking Light, his dick slips out at one point and rubs up Light’s shaft, eliciting a soft gasp from the brunette.

“ _Nnhh_ , _ahh_ , God, Ryuzaki, _there_ …” Light bucks his hips up and takes it upon himself to start rubbing their dicks together, while B moves his free hand to steady them on either side as he thrusts back in return, both edging climax. B kisses from Light’s lips to his neck, a mix of blood and saliva dripping onto Light’s pale collarbone, shimmering faintly in the dark. He bites down hard on Light’s neck, Light twitching up and jolting his arms forward, the chains on his handcuffs rattling quietly. B draws blood repeatedly and sucks on Light’s neck as the two continue thrusting against one another, Light repeating “ _Ryuzaki_ ” between moans as though he were in some sort of trance. Both at climax, they quicken the pace for a few seconds, Light arching his back and curling his toes as he opens his mouth for a loud moan. B slams against him hard a few final times, both men releasing onto Light’s bloodied stomach, panting as they come down from their highs.

In the clarity that release gave him, Light could see B clearly as himself again; L’s image was faded now, his memory lost somewhere in the chaos of the night.

“Thank you.” B purrs out. “I have my murder memento now. The pleasure of cutting your pride from your chest is enough for me.”

A sharp exhale slides past Light’s lips, one of his eyes twitching a bit, a malicious look in his eyes. Perhaps he could have dealt with the humiliation that B thrust upon him, but the fact that he defaulted to imagining L to cope did, indeed, cost him his pride. His lips snarl up at B, whose smile remains that of a pleased sociopath.

B shifts down and settles at Light’s stomach, his eyes focused on the look of their cum mixed together with sweat and faint traces of dried blood. Without any warning, B reaches for his knife and gouges another cut into Light, of roughly the same size as the previous one, his expression unchanging and his eyes wide with curiosity. Light grunts in shock and quivers at the sudden sharp pain, his gaze focused hatefully on B. B curls his tongue and laps up the blood, then stirs it carefully into their cum. He gathers some in his mouth and he moves up, a hand firmly gripping Light’s chin, holding him in place. His thumb shifts up to force Light’s lips open, and B hovers his face directly above Light. He hangs his mouth open, drooping his tongue down so that the mix of blood, sweat, semen, and saliva can drip onto Light’s tongue, the brunette twitching his wrists and clanging the handcuff chains together in protest.

Once most of the awful concoction is settled in Light’s mouth, B forces his lips onto the other boy’s and kisses him, dancing their tongues together. Light does not close his eyes for some moments, instead locking them uncomfortably with B’s crimson orbs, a mischievous glimmer in them that pissed Light off enough to shut his eyes tightly and surrender their small staring contest.

They make out for a few minutes before B pulls back, a string of saliva between them, a bloody red tint to it. B lets out a pleased sigh as he pulls back all the way, standing first straight up to stretch, then returning to his hunched position. The two are silent. He gathers his clothing up on the floor and begins to dress himself, his gaze frequently returning to observe Light, whose legs are crossed in an attempt to hide any openness to a second round that B might consider. Malice still hangs on his face, but in his eyes, some hint of disappointment was there. Once B finishes dressing himself, he hobbles over to the side of the bed closest to the door. He gazes at Light as L once might have—curiosity, certainty, and a disgusting degree of confidence on his face. Images of L dying flash in the darkness behind Light’s eyes.

“I have closure now. You should find your own.”

Light bites his lips, his gaze scanning the other male up and down quietly. Silent at first, Light speaks up, his tone soft, mourning, and somber.

“I thought you were a ghost.” He breathes.

B is quiet as he turns the doorknob to the outside. He stops at the doorframe and stands there for a moment, his back to light. He turns his head slightly, the faint silver outline of the moonlight outside illuminating his form. On his otherwise blank face, a small smile can be made out.

“Maybe I am.”

With that, B closes the door and disappears into the night. As the knob clicks shut, something somewhere triggers to unlock Light’s handcuffs.

**Author's Note:**

> "hey, what the fuck did I just read?" I hope that's what you're thinking, otherwise, please contact a help line to manage your levels of swag . thank you


End file.
